


Never to Ever, Ever to Never

by Crackers_N_Pickles



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crackers_N_Pickles/pseuds/Crackers_N_Pickles
Summary: Never forgive, never regret...





	Never to Ever, Ever to Never

Never rest never more, never knocking at your door. Never here never hate, never surrender to fate. Never sorrow never anger, never sun never winter. Never new never old, never meek never bold. Never forgive never forget, never tarry never fret. Never wither never fade, never beckon never bade. Never nice never rotten, never will be forgotten. Never pristine never pure, never folly never sure. Ever to never, never to ever.


End file.
